


We Walked A Winding Path

by dreamkist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Ficlet, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Her story only has one ending, but there are moments when she considers another path.





	We Walked A Winding Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perspicacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/gifts).



While waiting for Ani and Ahsoka to return from a mission on Ryloth, Obi-Wan had overheard talk of a potential Separatist droid factory and wanted to follow the Twi’leks to its location. Padmé had cautioned him to not go alone, but he had rushed off to investigate without listening.

After she received a distress signal she flew to the location of the meeting to find a large group of droids had Obi-Wan backed into a corner of a warehouse. She saw his lightsaber cut through the horde, but he was greatly outnumbered.

She exited the ship and joined in the fight.

As the fight was winding down and the number of droids dwindled, a destroyer rolled into the building. She saw it was going to blast Obi-Wan in the back while he was focused on a group of droids.

Before its shields were raised, she aimed the blaster and fired until the destroyer collapsed into a heap on the ground. They continued eliminating the droids until the last one fell.

Breathing heavily from the fight, Obi-Wan looked at her and said, “Your help is much appreciated, my lady.” His eyes twinkled in that way that always belied his years of solemn Jedi training.

She tilted her head at him in acknowledgement, and they ran to board the ship.

She rushed to the controls and set their destination. He joined her in the other seat as they lifted into the air.

“We’ll meet Ani and Ahsoka in Lessu,” she said. “They are probably not ready to leave yet.”

He nodded in agreement.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while as the ship carried them toward their destination. It was Obi-Wan who finally broke the silence.

“Padmé, thank you for coming to my aid. It seems even I can make rash decisions. I’m afraid Anakin isn’t the only one who still runs heedless into danger.”

She glanced over to him and smiled, “I know. The two of you are quite similar.”

He laughed quietly, “I suppose we are.”

Padmé pretended she didn’t feel his eyes lingering on her.

* * *

The sun was setting and the view was stunning from atop the tower. Even if it wasn’t Naboo, busy Coruscant still held its own beauty. Padmé had learned how to see it after all of the time she had spent on the planet.

“Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if there had been peace in the galaxy?” she asked the Jedi standing beside her.

He was close, their arms almost touching through layers of robes. “No,” he gripped the rail before them and leaned forward. “We would be different people. Our experiences have shaped us into who we are.”

“We might be better people,” she said.

He turned his head to look at her, “Senator, you could hardly be improved upon.” His eyes were a deep blue in the light and his tone was somewhere between teasing and earnest.

She felt a pang of longing. For peace in the galaxy, for how their lives might have been different, and for the man beside her.

They savored the last of the sun’s light in each other’s company.


End file.
